Secrets
by rainnemccorvik13
Summary: What should have happened between Andrea and Shane in the car before the scene cut away...    I was really disappointed after watching the episode to find that no one had written this fan fic, so I did. Rate and Review Please!


Her heart thundered in her ears as she struggled to catch her breath. Adrenaline coursed through her veins and as she glanced down at her unusually steady hands. Such a rush she had felt. Normally she would be shaking and sobbing after such a close encounter, yet here she was, so calm and ready to go back for more. Andrea clicked on the safety on her gun and slid it between the seat and the passenger side door. Her gaze darted towards the driver seat. Her eyes raked over Shane's face as he stared straight ahead while he drove them back towards the farm and away from the growing horde of the undead. She could just make out the smug smirk that flittered across his thin lips, his pride in her showing briefly.

In those moment when her gun had jammed she had panicked, fear over taking her as she grappled with the chamber release. Shane's voice had brought her back, grounded her. Relief washed over her briefly as the chamber unlocked and the jammed shell skittered across the concrete below her. And then the walker was on her. At first she had been angry with Shane, when he lowered his gun and forced Andrea to take the shot at such a close and dangerous range. But once she had pulled that trigger her mind cleared. Her brain when on auto pilot as the first walker dropped and she raised and steadied her gun on the next, pulling the trigger before she had a moment to reconsider. The walkers had dropped one right after another, Andrea not even flinching as the firing pin went off and the kick back of the gun shook her arms. She moved back towards the car, and only when Shane called her name, like a hypnotist, did her snap out of her trance.

Now here she sat, her gaze drifting over Shane, lingering on his lips. She licked her lips, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth. She thought back again, running the previous moments through her head. The control she had felt stirred something primal deep within her. She shifted in her seat, her thighs rubbing together, the heat between her legs building rapidly as the memory played through her head.

Control. Now that she had had a taste of it she craved more. Before she knew what she was doing her hand was moving towards Shane. She gasped softly in surprise as she placed her hands between his thighs.

Arousal shot through her as she tightened her grip, feeling his thick member harden beneath her touch. He didn't even flinch as she squeezed his cock through his cargo pants. His eyes shifted towards her, eyebrows raised curiously as his tongue pressing against the inside of his cheek as he ran through the scenarios in his head.

Andrea felt her body involuntarily pull forward as Shane's foot came down on the breaks hard. As the car came to a complete stop she watched Shane push the gear into park, her hand still planted firmly in his crotch. He turned towards her, his arm resting on the driver's side door. His smile was smug and while that should have turned her off, made her rethink her decision and remember how much of a pretentious asshole he could be, instead that smirk sent electricity down her spine as her center caught fire.

"Well come on then." He said, his southern drawl making her knees weak. She didn't hesitate before covering the short distance between them. She climbed into the seat, her legs falling open to straddle his waist in the small space.

"Jesus…" He groaned softly as she pressed her palm down roughly against his member. His hips lifted involuntarily to meet the heel of her hand. He reached up, his hands thrusting into her thick blonde locks. He pulled her down, crashing her lips to his. Their mouths met in a hungry, desperate kiss. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, a battle ensuing as she let out a moan. Shane tightened his grip on her hair, tugging back roughly. He yanked her head back roughly and she gasped her neck bowing and his lips and stubble scrapping against the soft skin. He nipped at her throat roughly as he kissed his way down to her collar bone.

She stroked her hand along his covered member, relishing the feel of him hardening like a rock beneath her hand. He released her hair as he hands made their way to the front of her shirt. He unfastened the three buttons at the collar of her shirt, pulling it open to reveal a deep, plunging V-neck line. As his hands dove forward, pulling her collar to the side, revealing her breast. As he cupped her breast roughly, his fingers digging deliciously into her flesh she clenched her thighs, her hands roaming over his cock.

His hips pulsed beneath her, thrusting himself into her palm as he fondled her. His cock was so hard beneath her touch, tenting in the front of his thin cargo pants. He whimpered softly as she released him, her fingers making their way towards his belt. She tugged at the nylon belt, loosening it enough to get to the buttons of his pants. Her fingers clawed at the button as his lips descended upon her nipple.

His hot, wet mouth enveloped her flesh, teeth scraping across her sensitive nipple. As the front of his pants sprung open Andrea groaned, one hand grabbing Shane's shoulder while the other tugged at the hair at the nape of his neck. She gasped and groaned as his teeth scraped over her skin, his warm tongue drawing elaborate patterns across the surface of her breast.

He released her breast, replacing his mouth with his hand as his mouth captured hers again. His other hand grasped hers, leading it back to his lap. Andrea couldn't help but smirk against the kiss, amuse at Shane's inability to let her win the struggle for control. She obeyed, just this once, and reached into his pants, wrapping her hand around his cock. Shane hissed, his hips bucking. He closed his eyes, his head falling back onto the head rest as he bit his lip. She found this sexy and smiled. Shane lifted his hips a little, helping Andrea to shift his pants lower to rest mid-thigh. Shane reached out, grasping Andrea by the hips and lifted her into the passenger seat, her head resting near the door, her hips in the air. He tugged her jeans down, freeing one leg but leaving the other in his rush as he picked her back up and settled her back in his lap.

His cock had sprung free and he groaned as she shifted over him, her heat coming to rest over his aching arousal. Andrea paused, panting as she waited for him to make the next move in their hectic and hurried encounter. Shane leaned forward, his forehead coming to rest against hers as he reached between him, positioning himself at her entrance. Andrea sank down slowly, relishing the feeling of Shane's large, thick cock stretching her to her limits as she took all of him into her. Shane cursed, his hands gripping her hips, his fingertips digging into her flesh. His arms shook as he struggled to hold back.

Andrea gripped his shoulders, their bodies' slick with sweat. She opened her eyes and her gaze met Shane's piercing stare as she sheathed him in her core. They held each other's gaze as Shane lifted her slightly before thrusting his hips into her roughly. They panted as Shane withdrew from her once more before pumping into her again. They gripped each other as Shane pounded his hips against Andrea's.

The car rocked softly as it sat in the middle of the empty back road, break lights illuminating the shaded area. Gasps and moans filled the car as they moved together with lustful abandon. Her walls clenched around Shane's intruding member as he thrust harshly into her slick heat.

Their breathing rates increased as they both reached their edges and Shane pulled himself out of her center completely and Andrea leaned backwards onto the steering wheel as Shane brought her hips down violently around himself. They both groaned as they came, grips tightening, leaving half-moons in the wake of fingertips. Shane pumped himself into her in short bursts, milking himself as they road their waves of pleasure.

"Fuck…" Shane cursed, his arms dropping to his sides as he fell back into the seat, exhausted. Andrea smirked as she shifted to sit in the passenger's seat once more. She reached down and thrust her leg back into her jeans tugging them back up onto her hips. After buttoning them the reached up and adjusted her shirt to cover her breasts before buttoning up her collar.

Shane watched her right her clothing, a cocky smile on his lips as he basked in that oh-so familiar after sex moment. As Andrea tugged on her boots he reached down, pulling his cargo pants back up and stuffing his still partially hard cock into them before tightening his belt.

He said nothing and reached forward; starting the car and continuing their journey back to camp.

It had been bound to happen, they both knew that. There had always been a little sexual tension between them, and their talk at the church just after Sophia's disappearance had only served to heighten their sexual awareness of each other. Now they would just have to wait and see how things played out.


End file.
